1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reduction type refrigerator, and more particularly to, a vibration reduction type refrigerator which can prevent vibration generated by a compressor from being transmitted to a refrigerator main body through pipes.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body having a cooling chamber for storing various foods, and a refrigeration cycle for refrigerating the cooling chamber.
The application range of the refrigerator has been gradually expanded, such as a cosmetics refrigerator and a wine refrigerator for storing cosmetics and wines, respectively. As a variety of refrigerators are developed, researches have been made to reduce vibration of the refrigerators.
Especially, in the wine refrigerator, temperature, sunlight, humidity, vibration and horizontality must be taken into consideration to handle and store wines. It is quite easy to control sunlight, humidity and horizontality but difficult to maintain an optimum temperature and reduce vibration. Thus, researches have still been made on it.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a mechanical chamber of a conventional refrigerator, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the mechanical chamber of the conventional refrigerator.
The conventional refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body 102 having a freezing chamber for storing various frozen foods and a cooling chamber for storing various cooled foods, and a mechanical chamber 106 disposed at the rear bottom portion of the refrigerator main body 102, for housing various components of a refrigeration cycle, such as a compressor 104 for compressing refrigerants.
Doors 108 for opening or closing the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber are mounted at the front portion of the refrigerator main body 102, and feet 110 for supporting the refrigerator main body 102 to control the height are mounted at the lower portion of the refrigerator main body 102.
A cover 112 for opening or closing the mechanical chamber 106 is fastened to the front portion of the mechanical chamber 106 by screws 114, a control box 116 for controlling the refrigeration cycle is installed at one side of the inside portion of the mechanical chamber 106, a water tray 118 for storing water generated from the refrigeration cycle by defrosting is installed at the upper portion of the inside portion of the mechanical chamber 106, a base plate 120 is mounted on the bottom surface of the mechanical chamber 106, and the compressor 104 is mounted on the base plate 120.
The compressor 104 is mounted on the base plate 120 by mounting brackets 122, and rubber vibration isolators 124 for preventing vibration generated by the compressor 104 from being transmitted to the refrigerator main body 102 are installed at the mounting brackets 122. The compressor 104 is connected to an evaporator (not shown) installed at the rear portion of the refrigerator main body 102 through a suction pipe 130, for sucking refrigerants from the evaporator, and also connected to a condenser (not shown) installed at the rear portion of the refrigerator main body 102 through a discharge pipe 132, for discharging the compressed refrigerants to the condenser.
The suction pipe 130 and the discharge pipe 132 are looped once and connected respectively to the evaporator and the condenser so as to prevent the vibration generated by the compressor 104 from being transmitted to the refrigerator main body 102 through the pipes 130 and 132. That is, the suction pipe 130 and the discharge pipe 132 are wound once in a loop shape.
In the conventional refrigerator, in order to increase the capacity of the cooling chamber as large as possible, the width of the mechanical chamber is set to be almost identical to the size of the compressor. In addition, the condensed water tray is installed at the upper portion of the mechanical chamber. It is thus restrictive to increase the length of the suction pipe and the discharge pipe. Even though the suction pipe and the discharge pipe are looped once to increase the length, the length of the suction pipe and the discharge pipe is so short that the vibration generated by the compressor may be transmitted to the refrigerator main body through the suction pipe and the discharge pipe. As a result, shelves of the refrigerator are shaken.
Especially, in the wine refrigerator, noise is a very important factor. The vibration transmitted to the cooling chamber badly ripens the wines.